I Don't Need A Lawyer!
by Bakerstreetbeliever
Summary: Sherlock is certain that a lawyer is not required as he is charged with murder. He quickly changes his mind when he sees who will be defending him. AU. Johnlock-ish.(John and Sherlock haven't met when this begins)


Sherlock shifted in the uncomfortable plastic chair. The air in the room was hot and stuffy causing him for feel slightly nauseous. He sipped the warming water which was left for him in the white polystyrene cup. Sherlock had trouble swallowing the foul-tasting liquid.

"Sherlock?! Are you even listening?" The government official demanded. His face was beginning to turn slightly red.

The genius blinked a few times as his mind was ripped back to the interrogation room, where his overweight brother stood in front of him leaning on the table. A disapproving scowl sat on his arrogant face. The younger Holmes felt like sighing. He didn't so settled for rolling his eyes instead.

"Yes, Myc." Sherlock accentuated the nickname in an attempt to frustrate his older brother.

Mycroft pretended to ignore his brother's comment and continued his lecture, "You need a lawyer."

Sherlock rolled his eyes again. "I do not need a lawyer. I'll be fine."

"No, Sherlock. You're NOT going to prison again. It took me long enough to bail you out last time."

The younger man just groaned and leant back in his chair. Mycroft pinched the bridge of his nose and counted to ten. It was only Sherlock who could get him in this state and the detective knew it. The sociopath wore a sly smirk on his lips as he gazed lazily at his brother.

"I've got you a lawyer, brother dear. He's the best in London so don't mess it up." Mycroft sneered but kept his polite smile.

"I. Don't. Need. One!" Sherlock growled.

"Murder charges, Sherlock. They are NOT the same as the other charges you've had. Anyway, last time you defended yourself you ended up in prison, baby brother." The official hissed at his brother.

Sherlock just rolled his eyes. The disapproval Mycroft was sending Sherlock was nearly tangible. The government official opened his mouth to speak but abandoned whatever he was going to say he when looked at his brother.

The older man sighed quietly then proceeded to pick his umbrella up from the floor and walk with grace out of the interrogation room.

Within 20 minutes, Lestrade had come back in to say that his lawyer had arrived. Sherlock tried to ignore the DI but the hatred that showed on the sociopath's face indicated that he had received the message. Greg stood awkwardly for a moment before leaving very quickly.

The next person to walk through the door was his lawyer. Sherlock had decided during his conversation with Mycroft that he would completely ignore the man until he left so kept his feet on the table and arms folded aggressively. The detective had started ignoring the lawyer as he walked in but his curiosity got the better of him and he quickly glanced up at the man his brother had hired.

He had started to look back down at the floor when what he had just saw suddenly registered. The genius looked up at his lawyer immediately and his jaw nearly dropped. There stood his lawyer. He was slightly short but looked intelligent (Not Sherlock Holmes intelligent but normal human intelligent) . The man had broad muscular shoulders that couldn't be hidden beneath his suit jacket. The dirty-blonde hair was cropped and sat neatly on his head. Sherlock couldn't deny that he liked what he saw.

Sherlock suddenly pulled his legs off the desk and beamed up at the short man. The detective smiled like the man was Santa Claus! He uncrossed his arms while thinking, _positive body language, positive body language, positive body language._

The lawyer looked awkwardly down at the man he would be defending. He had been warned of the detective's viciousness and bad manners. He gazed at the tall man who was sat grinning politely at him. _Was it some kind of joke? Was this man the kindest and most polite man he would ever meet?_

The lawyer frowned in confusion. Sherlock then immediately knew that the short man had been warned of his mannerisms. He knew it was time for introductions.

"Sherlock Holmes." He smiled as he stood and offered his hand to the lawyer.

The shorter man looked dazed for a couple of seconds before he took Sherlock's hand and shook it, "Pleasure to meet you. I'm John Watson."


End file.
